I sing for you , Not for my self
by Fiction-By-Me
Summary: Miharu 14 ans trouve ça vie banal , lui qui adore les gateaus a la fraise et les dessins . Il rencontras un jeune homme tres mysterieux et bien sûre comme dans chaque histoire , il y auras des defis que notre jeune couple devras surmonter ...Mais.Lequels


**Bonjour !!!!!!! Je suis heureuse de vous fair voir ma premiere **

**et non la moindre ma premiere fiction , alors j'espre s'attisfaire**

**vos goût !!**

**A beintot !! ^.^ **

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je coyais souvent que ma vie etais sans importance , J'etais toujours aussi distant avec les autres sauf Raimei et Kôichi . Comme a chaque , matin je me reveille en sursaut . Je fais toujours le même reve depuis des mois maintenan , a croire que ses mon habitude . Je m'habillas tranquillement pas presser . Je salut ma tante et partit , Je mange jamais le matin , ne me posser pas la question , je sais pas pourquoi . Je me rapelle du jours ou j'ai commencer ses rêve ... J'avais 10 ans , maintenan j'en est 14 . De mes yeux vert , je regarde le ciel toujours aussi bleu . Quand , je me suis rendu compte que j'étais déja a l'école , je voyais Raimei et Kôichi me saluer de la main , je leur repond . Pendant les cours d'anglais , je reflichissais a mon reve . Je ferma doucement les yeux .

* * *

_(...) - Miharu ... Miharu ..Je ten pris ... Fuis moi ..  
_

_Cette Voix si douce et chaleureuse comme un murmure , cette voix m'apelle doucement .. J'ouvre les yeux ..Mais , Je ne vois rien . Qu'un vide profond .. Cette voix repette sans cese la meme chose "Miharu ..Miharu ...Fuis moi " Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi et je pense ne jamais comprendre son voeux .. Pourtant elle veux que je l'ignore .. Que je marche dans se trou profond sans lumiere sans elle ..._

(...) - Je prendrais soin de toi pour toujours Miharu .... Toujours ....  
Miharu - Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous fuis ?  
(...) - Pour ton bonheur Miharu ...  
Miharu - Eh Si mon bonheur est avec vous ?  
(...) - Je ne peux te donner du bonheur .... Je peux juste voir ton sourir ...  
Miharu - Mais , moi je veux savoir qui vous etes !?  
_(...) - Tu le seras bein assez vite Miharu , N'oublie pas que le noir , peux te fair monter jusqu'au ciel ... ou te fais couller au plus profond de l'ocean . Mais il garderas toujours en flamme en toi qui va te montrer la lumiere_

Le silence ... Juste le silence comble se troue vide ... Mais qui est cette voix .... Je me suius montrer jamais curieux auparavant .. Mais avouer que si sa vous arrive ... Vous voulez une reponce ...

* * *

(...)- Rokujo !!!!!!!!!!  
Miharu - Hein ?? Thobarie-sensai ??  
Thobari - Mais qu'es qu'il ya Rokujo ? Tu as dormie durant tous mon cours . L'ecole est finie ...  
Miharu - Ah ... Desoler sensai ....  
Thobari - Rokujo .... Qu'es que tu as ??  
Miharu - Sensai ! Je vous dis que j'ai rien ! Vous me faite de la peine la !

Thobari se cognas la tete sur un mur en se murmurant "_Je suis le pire des salaud !!!!!!"_ Quant a moi , Je me levas doucement avec mes petit aile de demon et partis , en laissant le pauvre professeur dans son combat mental . Je sortis de l'etablissement et commenca a marcher , Je pris mon MP3 et commencas a ecouter ma chançons de mon chanteur preferer . Je balançat la tete de droite a gauche , emporter par le musique . Je sortit son vieux cahier a dessins ou des feuille sortais de mon cahier .. Ont pouvais dire que mon cahier etais un vraie bordel . Je m'installas dans un caffe tendance . Les mur etais de couleur chaleureuse et ennivrante . Le contoir montras pluisieur difference de gateau . Comme mes yeux vagabondais des Gateau je fus attirer pas le magnifique gateau a la fraise et creme foueter ... Qui pourrais resister ..... (Quelque minute de debat mental de Miharu XD)... Pas moi !! Je commendas un part , je sortie mon argents et donnas la somme requise pour la part ... Je prit un infime bouger ...Mais le gateau est tellement bon que j'en prend de plus grosse .... Mais , Je m'arrete et commence a dessiner .. Je commenca a dessiner un portrais . Quand , j'ai sentis une personne derriere moi , je me retournas pour voir un garcons avec une casse-tete beret beige.. Il avais de magnifique yeux bleu ... son visage fin et delicas etais encadre de longue meche noir corbeau , mais qui etais il ? Ses habit tous en noir , fesais resortire la couleur de sa peau ..

Il pointas les trais du visage de mon dessins et fis les contoures avec son doigts quand je me suis rendit compte qu'il me manquait un nez et un oeil , Je le regardas en silence et dis en une murmure

Miharu - Merci ...  
(...) - Derien ....

Stop ! Ce murmure je l'ai entendu pluisieur fois .... Tres souvent ... Mais qui est se mec !? Une chose est sure .. Je vais pas le lacher !! Quand , je me retourna pour lui possée plus de questions .... Il etais pas la .... Je l'aqvais lacher de quelque seconde et pouff! Disparut .. Je baissas la tete  
Tete deçus .. Je me relevas et partit de se caffe ... Je marchas , quand une goutte de pluie atterit sur ma tete . Je commenca a courrir . Quand un personne atrappas mon bras et me menas dans un cimetiere de train abandonner .. Je me retourna et le vit .... La meme personne a qui je voulais posser tant de questions ... Mais qui s'etais enfuie avant meme que je lui pose .... J'en prifitas

Miharu - Tu aimes pas la pluie ?  
(...) - Non ...  
Miharu - Moi non plus . Mais le cote possitif c'est que j'aurais pas besoin de me laver les cheveux .  
(...) - .... Si tu le dis ..  
Miharu - Au juste ... euh ... Mon nom c'est ..  
(...) - Miharu Rokujo ....  
Miharu : Ah ?? Comment tu le sais ??  
(...) - Longue histoire ...  
Miharu - Daccord

(...) - Mon nom a moi c'est Yoite ...  
Miharu - "Vent de la nuit" C'est tres beau !  
Yoite - Merci ...  
Miharu - Tu vas a qu'elle école ?  
Yoite - Je vais plus a l'école ...  
Miharu - Ah Bon ??  
Yoite - Hm ... j'ai 17 ans , Je suis deja rendu au college .  
Miharu - Mais tu es supposer etre au secondaire , non ?  
Yoite - Si , Mais mon niveau etais trop elever comparer au autre alors , ils m'ont avancer au college ....  
Miharu - Tu sais que ..... J'adore le sons de ta voix ?  
Yoite - .....

Je tous de suite sentis son embarras ... Alors , je m'assis rapidement sur un siege et ne parlas plus durant quelque minute ... Le silence est devenue lourd ...Mais quelque temps apres commence a retourver un silence comme je l'es aime ... Je commenca a greloter , apres tous j'etais tremper jusqu'au eau . En plus j'avais déja commencer un petit debut de grippe , Je vus Yoite ce lever ... Je souhaitas de tous mon âme qu'il ne parte pas a cause de ma declaration sur les murmure doux qui sors de sa bouche .... Mais , a la place il enlevas son echarpe et il me la donnat . Je me polottas dans son foulard , il sortis une veste de son sac . Le veste etais noir avec une jolie bordure blanche ... il me la mis sur les epaule et il mis le capuchon sur ma tete .. Je le regardas ebahis mais , je baissas tres rapidement la tête . Je sentis ses bras se nouer dans mon dos et me coller a son torse ... Le rouge me montas au joues . Par contre , J'etais totalement bien .. Je n'avais plus froid ... la chaleur de son corp , Me procurais un plaisire jouissife . Quand , je commencas a avoir les yeux lourd ... Je l'entendit murmurer cette phrase ... Qui pour moi etais comme un mystere .. Mais je conservas cette phrase dans ma tete pour ne pas l'oublier ....

Quand je me reveillas , je me retrouvas dans ma chambre . Yoite avais disparut ... Par contre j'avais garder cette jolie phrase dans ma tête ... Que je ne voulais plus que tous ne pas oublier ... Je voulais la garder pour me fair garder sa presence a coter de moi , mais se qui est sûre ses que il vas me repondre a mes question coute que coute ! .. Je me reccouchas dans mon lit et quand mes yeux commencas a fermer ... cette phrase me revein ... et je partie en murmurent la phrase de yoite m'avais dit :

" Je te protegerais toujours ...Miharu ...."

* * *

Bonjjour !!!!!!!  
voila le chapitre 1  
desoler si il n'est pas long mais ,  
je suis telement fatiguer je me reprendras pour le chapitre two  
a beintot !!! X3

xxxx


End file.
